My Little Angel
by MistyxKisame
Summary: After feeling sick one day, Stocking makes her sister take her to the doctor only to find out that the angel is actually pregnant, with a ghost of all things! Stocking is overcome with happiness while Panty is...well, not too happy with the whole affair.
1. Stocking's Pregnancy

This is my very first P&amp;S/G story I've ever done.

WARNING: If you've watched this anime, you know what you're getting into.

* * *

Stocking groaned as she threw up yet another one of her sweets. Something wasn't right here. Never in her entire life had she been this sick in her entire life. What was wrong with her? It couldn't have been the sweets, could it? No way. Sweets never hurt her…well except for that one time, but that was the work of a ghost. Was this the work of a ghost? If it was, somebody was going to get their ass beat.

"Yo, Stocking, you still in there?"

"What do you want who…" she stopped talking and threw up into the toilet.

"Hey, you about done in there?" Panty yawned. "I gotta take a shit and my toilet's clogged. Come on, you've been in there for an hour already."

"Well if you haven't noticed, I'm sick, so get lost!" The younger sister threw up again as Panty opened the door.

"Holy shit. What the fuck is wrong with you? I bet it's all that fucking sugar you've been eating!" The blonde smirked. "But I bet that's not going to stop is it?"

"Shut the hell up!" The goth angel was about to punch her sister when she had barfed all over said sister.

"HOLY…YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU JUST THREW UP ON MY NEW SKIRT, YOU WHORE!" The older sister grabbed her sister and shook her back and forth, which turned out to be a bad idea. Stocking let out a large amount of barf all over her sister. "Ah! You bitch! How dare you!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been shaking me!" She slipped her sister across the face. "Oh Kami-sama!"

She pushed away her sister and stuck her head into the toilet. Panty rubbed her chin. "Maybe Garterbelt'll let me use his bathroom."

"He's on vacation." Stocking moaned as she sat her head on the side of the toilet.

"What? Afro man's on vacation? Fuck yeah!" Panty did a little dance. "Hell yeah!"

"Oh my gosh, I think I need to go to a hospital. Panty, make yourself useful and drive me."

"What? Why should I? I got some fuckin' to do before he gets back."

"PANTY, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE OR ELSE!" Stocking grabbed her sister's hair and pressed her sword up to her sister's neck.

"Okay! Okay! Geez, fine! Let me change first." The blonde angel sighed and left to change her clothes. 'Shit like this wouldn't happen if she stopped eating all that fucking junk food. Looks like its catching up to her.'

##########

"So where now, bitch?" Panty said as she drove their car down the road.

"To the hospital, duh!" Stocking said taking a bite of her pudding. "Hmmmm! Pudding!"

"What?! You're still fucking eating that shit! Hmph…and you call me the dumb one." Panty shook her head. "Come on, sis, you're supposed to be the smart one. Maybe it's the…"

"Don't say it! I know what you're about to say." The Goth girl styled her hair like her sister's and said in a perfect copy of her sister's voice, "'All that sweet shit is you're eating is probably the fucking reason you're sick. Remember that time with the ghost?' Yeah, I fucking remember and that was a ghost and its probably not even a ghost this time!"

"Hmph. Have it your way then." Panty sighed and continued driving while her sister continued to stuff her face. "By the way, if you gotta barf, then…"

Just before she could finish her sentence, the younger Anarchy sister threw up on the floor. "…stick your head out the car…damn it, Stocking! Now how I supposed to get this damned mess off of See-through?! Shit!"

"Oh be quiet. It's only a little bit." Stocking continued to eat her pudding. "Oh yeah! This stuff is delicious!"

"AND YOU'RE STILL EATING?!" The blonde angel made a face.

"Hell yeah, I'm still eating. This shit's too good to pass up."

"But can't you still taste that barf in your mouth?"

"Nope. The sugary sweetness from my pudding overcomes the taste. I guess you wouldn't understand it because you've had so many dicks in your mouth that your taste buds probably have rubbed off by now."

Panty rolled her eyes and continued driving, praying that her little sister wouldn't throw up on her next. Within a few minutes, the two Anarchy sisters arrived at the hospital. Inside, Stocking had to literally drag Panty down the hallway to keep her from flirting with and fucking the male staff.

"Come on, Panty!" Stocking growled as she pulled on her sister's arm to keep her from pouncing on a doctor who was supposed to be on his way to surgery. "Damn it. Can't I take you anywhere without you trying to fuck every dick you smell?!"

"Oh come on, Stocking. Let me have a little fun every now and then!" Panty folded her arms angry.

"You can _after _we find out what's wrong with me. Now sit down and wait or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'm burning all your fucking underwear."

"Fine." Panty sat in a chair beside her sister.

A few minutes later, a female doctor, much to Panty's disappointment, came in. "Good afternoon, Miss…um…"

"Anarchy." finished Stocking, hugging her stuffed cat tightly.

"Okay Miss Anarchy, what seems to be the problem?"

"She's been barfin' all over the place and shit." Panty interrupted her sister before she could talk.

"Yeah…" Stocking slapped her sister on the back of her head. "…and I've also had cravings for shit I hate, like those nasty spicy burritos my sister likes it eat…

"So that was you! I blamed fucking Chuck for that shit!"

"…I've been throwing up, peeing a lot, and my boobs are kind of tender sometimes…"

"Do your ankles swell any?" asked the doctor write down something.

"Yeah!" Stocking took off her shoes and stockings and showed the woman her ankle. "It's been sore as hell for these past few weeks."

"I see." The doctor set down her clipboard and handed the goth angel a small plastic cup. "Please go into the bathroom and provide a urine sample."

"Okay." Stocking was a bit confused why the doctor wanted her pee, but decided to just go with it. After handing the woman her sample, the doctor left and didn't come back for some time.

"Damn, why is this taking so long?" Panty complained. "Man, I could be fucking right now! JEZ-US!"

"Shut up, whore. Instead of worrying about your damn hole, you should be worrying about me! What kind of sister are you?"

"Well it's your fault you're fucking sick, eating all that damn sweet shit."

"Sorry for the long wait. I have your results, Miss Anarchy." announced the doctor as she came in with Stocking's results.

"Well. What's wrong? Is it bad, is it good…am I going to die?" The goth angel hugged her cat even tighter, making the stuffed cat's eyes bug out and its tongue stick out.

"Don't worry. You're not sick or anything." the doctor smiled. "Congratulations, Miss Anarchy. You're pregnant!"


	2. Stocking's having a ghost

I'm glad people liked this story. Remember to review, please!

* * *

"W-what? Oh wait…I get it." Panty laughed loudly. "You're kidding right? Hahahaha! Good one!"

"Uh…I'm not lying." The doctor handed Panty her sister's results. "See. The results are 100% positive."

"WHAT?!" Panty stared at the test results.

"I-I'm pregnant?" Stocking turned bright red.

"How the fuck did this happen? Shit, Stocking." The older angel turned to her sister.

"I can't believe this! I'm going to be a mommy!" To her sister's surprise, the younger sister smiled and placed a hand on her belly. "Did you hear that, baby? I'm your mother now. We're gonna be so happy together."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Panty's eye twitched. "Why in the hell are you so happy about this?!"

Instead of listening, Stocking began to talk baby talk to her unborn child, making Panty want to throw up. Why the hell was she was she talking like she wanted the thing? After thanking the doctor, Stocking skipped outside while her sister walked behind her, going as slowly as she could. She couldn't believe this. That girl was happy about being knocked up?

"Hurry up, Panty! I wanna get home so I can blog about this!" Stocking was now in the car helping herself to some sweet rolls. "Mmm! Sugary goodness! YUM!

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" The blonde angel jumped into the car. "Stocking, I have to ask you something…"

"Can't it wait? I'm trying call Garterbelt and tell him the good news!"

"Why the fuck are you so happy for?!" Panty said hitting a random citizen with the car. "And don't give me that, 'It's because I'm pregnant!' bullshit! You're…"

"Shut the up…his phone's ringing." Stocking said holding up a finger.

"What the fuck do you hookers want? Can't you bitches see I'm on vacation?" Garterbelt asked, ticked off that the angels dared to call him while he was on vacation.

"Oh shut the hell up and listen." Before the gothic angel could tell him the good news, the blonde sister grabbed the phone.

"Garterbelt, you won't believe this bitch! She got herself knocked the fuck up and she's fucking happy about it!"

"So? Why should I fucking care? It ain't my business what you bitches do with your whore bodies."

"What do you mean you don't fucking care?!" Panty yelled into the cellphone.

"That's your problem now. Not mine. I'm on vacation."

"B-but you're going to have to be dealing with a slobbering, whiny little brat when you came back! Come on, dude! Tell Stocking she can't keep fucking the thing!"

"That's not for me to decide, ho." The priest took a sip of his fruity drink.

"Then who's is it to decide then, asshole?!"

Lightning struck the woman who had come to ask Garterbelt how he was enjoying his stay. The afro haired man grabbed the paper sticking out of the woman's mouth and read it. "Looks like you have your answer."

"Well? What does it say?" Panty prayed that it said get rid of it or, hell, even putting the little bastard up for adoption.

"Looks like Stocking get to keep the thing."

"WHAT?! You've gotta be shitting me!" Panty was ready to crush the phone in her angry hands, but her younger sister took it from her.

"Seriously? I can keep it?"

"That's what the paper said."

"Yes! Thanks, Garterbelt!" she hung up the phone.

"Seriously, bitch? You want to keep that little piece of shit?!"

"How dare you insult your own little niece or nephew!" Stocking wanted to punch her sister in the face, but doing so might result in them getting into a wreck.

"Well excuse me if I don't wanna hear the screams of a brat 24/7."

"How the fuck do you think I feel when I have to hear you fucking people whenever you leave the door of your room open?" Stocking pointed out to her sister.

"That's different. I don't always fuck in the house."

"Well consider yourself **banned** from leaving your door open whenever you have one of those assholes over. As a matter of fact, you're banned from fucking anyone in the house PERIOD!"

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BAN ME FROM FUCKING IN THE HOUSE! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! I'LL FUCK WHERE I WANT!"

"Oh no you won't! Even if I have to even if I have to sew your snatch shut, you will not fuck in the house when my baby gets here!"

"I don't get what the fuck is so special about having a dumb brat!" Panty said deciding to change the subject for now.

"Because…well it doesn't matter." Her sister raised a brow at her sister as she looked a bit sad as she ate a jelly filled donut.

"Alright…" Panty wondered what was going through her little sister's mind right now and wished she could pull the information out of the woman's head. Was the baby's father someone special, abusive, or something? Although she didn't show it, she couldn't help but to worry about her sister. Forget the…thing…for a minute. Her sister's baby's father was what was on the blonde's mind right now.

When they got home, Stocking went into the living room and jumped on her laptop and began to write on her blog about her baby. Meanwhile Panty snuck off to her sister's room and began to look through her sister's stuff to find anything that would clue her in to finding who the baby's father was. After looking through her dresser drawers and found a couple of dildo, lube, and…

'What the fuck? No condoms? No wonder she got pregnant.' she thought as she moved some more of Stocking's gothic clothing. After a couple of minutes, she finally found her sister's diary which, of course, had a lock on it. "Shit! It's locked. No problem. I'll just pick it."

Panty put the book underneath her shirt and quickly ran to her room. Once there, she found some pins and tried opening it, but failed. She then tried various items, ranging from knives to beating it with a hammer. The lock remained shut and undamaged with caused Panty to take more drastic measures. The angel turned her panties into a gun and shot the lock, but it still gave no hint of it giving away.

"Shit! What's this thing made of?!" she growled glaring at the book.

"Chuck chuck chuck." The green zipper pet creature, Chuck, said drooling on the diary. As soon as his drool went inside of the lock, it somehow opened it.

"Well fuck me in the key hole…how did you…oh fuck it. Like you could even answer." Panty wiped off the drool and began to read her sister's diary.

Dear diary: Panty is such a bitch ("Well we're off to a good start."). I wish she wouldn't spend all of her time fucking people instead of killing ghosts like we're supposed to! She's always either lying around being lazy or just spreading her legs for men. I'm always doing all the work around here. I wish there was some way for the lazy bitch to get up and do her heavenly duties. I know I sound like Garterbelt, but it's true! I want her to actually get her lazy ass up and do her freakin' job! I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't get back into heaven once all the coins are collected.

"Okay then…these first few pages are me being a bitch and Stocking complaining about me." Panty flipped the pages until she came to something that answered her questions about the baby's father.

**_Dear Diary: Me and Patrick-chan had the best day ever! First we went to an amusement park and got on a bunch of rides. It was so much fun. The poor thing ended up throwing up afterwards. I guess he shouldn't have eaten all those hotdogs. Besides that part, the rest of the day was great. Afterwards we went shopping at the mall and tried on different outfits. Then we went ice skating in the park. Patrick isn't as good a skater as I am, but he'll learn how one day. I'm having so much fun with him. I hope our happiness never ends. _**

"Stocking wrote this?" Panty said looking over the diary entry. The more she read, the more sappy stuff she found that sounded nothing like what Stocking would ever say. While reading the next few pages, it revealed that Panty knew about the guy, however the blonde angel couldn't think about who this Patrick guy was. She mentally went through the names of the men her and Stocking knew.

There was Garterbelt…hahaha! Man that was a laugh! Like he and her sister would actually hook up. Okay then…geek boy? As unlikely as it seemed, Geek boy was the only person who both Panty and Stocking knew so maybe he was the father! Maybe he was so tired of Panty rejecting him that he hooked up with Stocking. Then after realizing that he still wanted Panty, he dumped her sister! That made perfect sense in the blonde's mind. Putting the lock on the diary, she quickly snuck Stocking's diary back and went downstairs to confirm her theory without letting her younger sister know she read her diary.

"Wow, Stocking that's really good news. How's Panty taking it?"

"Horribly. The stupid slut thinks I should actually get rid of it."

"What? That's terrible!"

"Geek boy? What the fuck are you doing here?" Panty asked Brief, who was sitting in the living room enjoying some cake and tea with Stocking.

"O-oh hey Panty! Your sister invited me over to spend the weekend with you guys." Brief blushed.

"Oh. I fucking wonder why." his crush said raising a brow at the couple. "It wouldn't have anything to do with your brat does it?"

"First of all it does have something to do about my baby. Second of all, call my baby a brat again you whore!" The gothic angel had pulled out her katana, threatening to attack her sister.

"Guys please don't fight!" Brief said as the sister pointed their weapons at each other. "You're sisters. You too should be hugging and being happy about the miracle of life that Stocking will be bringing into this world."

"Oh shut it, Geek Boy!" growled Panty. "Just because you're the fucking father doesn't mean you've got a say in me getting rid of this bitch and her BRAT!"

"WHAT!?" said the goth angel and the red head.

"Oosps."

"Hahahahaha! You're joking right?" Her sister burst out laughing, holding her sides.

"Wait what? I-I can't be the father! I don't even like your sister like that!" Brief panicked. "What on earth would make you think I would be the father?"

"Well…I…uh…" she began to panic. 'Shit what should I fucking say? I can't say I read her diary…'

"Come on Panty. I would never do Geek boy. He's far below my standards." Stocking said wiping a tear from her eyes. "Yes, Panty. Please tell us how you came to that conclusion. I mean out of all the men you could have said, you picked the least likely person."

"Well…uh…Geek Boy and Garterbelt are, like, the only two people that we're around a lot, so uh..." it was a poor excuse, but maybe Stocking would think she was being stupid.

"Leave it to Panty to be a complete dumbass." Stocking laughed as she went back to reading her magazine. Panty breathed with relief for the first time in her life that her sister thought it was for her for just being dumb to think such a thought.

"So about…Geek boy, what is he doing here?" asked the blonde angel curious.

"He's here because he's going to be my hired help." said the gothic angel.

"What?"

"He's going to help me set up the baby's room and shit." said her sister not looking up from the magazine. "Well I'll be damned…you get free shit just for being pregnant."

"You sure you two aren't secretly fucking each other?"

"What? N-no way!" he blushed. "I only have feelings for you Panty!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Panty yawned. "I really don't care if you two are banging. The thought of you being the father of my sister's brat just made me a little sick that's all…no offense, Geek Boy."

"None taken Panty." said the boy blushing. Truth be told, he had only agreed to help Stocking mainly because Stocking bribed him with naked pictures of the blonde angel, although he would have helped the angel anyway because one day when he did win over Panty, she was going to be his sister-in-law and it was best to get along with the angel.

Deciding there was nothing for her here, she went back to her room and decided to call Garterbelt. Maybe he knew who this Patrick was. Wait…was Patrick even Geek Boy's name? Nah…it didn't fit him.

"What the fuck do you want? I told you bitches I'm on vacation!"

"Shut up, Garterbelt! This is important! Do you know someone named Patrick that Stocking and I know of? I think he might be the father of Stocking's baby."

"Well duh."

"Okay…then who is it then?" she asked curiously.

"You remember that ghost that Stocking nearly got married to?"

"Yeah, of course I do! That shit nearly ruined my reputation, not to mention her's! Wait, what does that have to do with this Patrick guy?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you, ya dumb bitch?"

"You can try."

Garterbelt sighed and rubbed his forehead. "For god's sake…the ghost's name was Patrick."

"So?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! YOU REALLY ARE THE DUMB ONE, AREN'T YOU?!"

"Geez! No need to yell fuckwad!" Panty sighed. "Just explain…"

"You stupid, whore. Isn't it obvious? The fucking ghost's name is Patrick, it's the only ghost or person both of you know, therefore if you think Patrick is the father, then he might be."

"OOOOH! WAIT WAIT! Huh? You mean…Stocking's having a ghost baby?"

The priest nodded. "Yes that is correct. Now if you don't mind…"

"So that means its gotta be worth a bunch of Heaven coins!"

"Hold on now, hooker!" Before he could say anything, she hung up the phone smirking.

'Yes! An excellent excuse to finally get rid of that brat!' she ran downstairs. "STOCKING! STOCKING!"


	3. An Angel with a Plan

**Here's the next chapter of My Little Angel! Featuring my favorite villainesses, Scanty and Kneesocks! **

* * *

"What is it now, whore?" Stocking said munching on some Prickles and watching Brief on her laptop looking for baby items to bid on. "We're in the middle of something."

"Hey Panty!" Brief said looking lovingly at his crush before looking back at the computer screen. "You wanna bid on this one?"

"Are kidding me? That thing is ugly as fuck."

"Well how about this one?"

"Does it come with a diaper changing station? I can't have shit on my bed."

"Yeah and it even comes with a little sea mobile that puts the baby to sleep."

"Bid on it!" she exclaimed.

"Yo assholes! I'm trying to say something here!" Panty snapped her fingers.

"Then spit it out already."

"I know who the father of your baby is! It's…" Panty paused for dramatic effect. "…that gross ass ghost Stocking dated!"

"Ghost?" Brief was confused. "Why would Stocking have sex with a ghost? Aren't angels supposed to kill ghosts?"

"Yeah but this bitch decided that she'd rather fuck him than kill him…" the blonde angel smirked at her sister. "Come on, Stocking, just admit it! You fucked a ghost and now you're pregnant."

"Fine. I won't deny it. I did sleep with a ghost, but it was only because I loved him. I'm not like Panty. I'm not a whore."

"Wow…so are you still going to keep it?"

Before Stocking could TELL HIM "Duh", her sister pulled out her gun and pointed it at her sister's stomach. "Hell no! That thing's worth a shit ton of Heaven Coins!"

"W-what?" said Stocking looking at her sister.

"You heard me! That thing's gotta be worth enough to get us home!"

"Panty, do you have any fucking proof?!" Stocking leapt up off the couch.

"I don't need proof! You're an angel and that guy was a ghost, so that means major coinage aka enough for us to go home!"

"But that doesn't mean anything! For all we know you could be wrong!" said Brief, hopping in front of the goth angel. "Just think for a minute, please! Besides, your sister obviously wants this baby! You can't just take it away from her if she wants it!"

"Get the hell outta my way, Geek boy!"

"He's right! You could be wrong! Did you even ask Garterbelt?" Stocking said trying to stall for some time while backing up. If she grabbed for her stockings, Panty would knock Brief out of the way and shoot before she could have the chance to turn her stockings into katanas. Besides, it also would probably lead to a fight and probably her stomach being shot at.

"No, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't tell me anyway because you want the baby."

"You're a heartless bitch! You don't care about anyone but yourself! This is my baby and you're going to have to go through me if you want it!" The gothic angel threw Chuck at her sister before grabbing Brief and running off.

"What the fuck?! You can run, but you can't hide forever!" the blonde yelled.

"Chuck chuck." Chuck said drooling.

"Oh shut it, asshole."

* * *

"I can't believe Panty would do something like that." said the red head as they drove away from the church.

"I do. She's such a bitch. I can't believe we're even related.' she sighed. "Panty is such a cunt. Why can't she be happy for me? I mean, yeah I didn't expect her to be all happy about me being pregnant, but she didn't have to be all crazy mad about it and then try and kill it."

"Well maybe with a little more time, she'll be more accepting."

"Yeah right and Garterbelt's gonna finally get to fuck you. Listen, I know you're trying to be all positive about Panty, but truth be told, you **_NEED_** to give up on her. I'm not trying to be mean, Geek boy, but you having a chance with my sister stands as much of a chance of a cat not throwing up a hairball. She's a total cunt. If you even think she wants to bang you, you'd better doubt it. You're just going to end up how you and your little friends at that dance."

"Don't remind me…" Brief winced at the memory.

A long time ago, Panty had invited Briefs to go the school dance with her. Of course the teenager agreed to this, forgetting that he and his fellow nerdy friends were supposed to have a geek party going on that night. His friends were pretty ticked off about him ditching for the blonde, but as it turned out that they too were going, as Panty promised them sex afterwards. As it turned out, all of them had been tricked as they all were literally walked on by Panty and her well hung date. Chuck showed up and gave Brief a message to give to Panty about a ghost at the party. Wanting to warn his crush, he quickly told Panty. However it turned out to be some sort of a trap by Scanty (although Kneesocks reminded her sister that they came there just for the dance causing the older sister to make up a fake ghost). To make a long story short, Panty ended up blowing away the sisters and asking Briefs to come over for sex, only for the young man to be holding up the bed (along with his friends and other boys) while Panty and her date had sex.

"Now where to…" Stocking said partly to herself and Briefs.

"We could go to my place. Panty would never look there." suggested the teen as Stocking stopped at a candy store. "Uh, are you sure you wanna eat all that candy while you're pregnant?"

"Why? It's not going to hurt the baby…is it?"

"I dunno. I've never had a baby brother or sister before, but just because it's good for you it can't mean that it's good for the baby."

"I guess so…but…"

"I mean just think! The baby is eating everything that you eat and what if it gains more weight than it's supposed to? Do you even know how babies come out?"

"Not really…I always thought they kinda popped out or something. I never learned. If I did, I don't think I was listening."

"It comes out through your…you know…"

"My what?" she noticed where Brief's eyes were looking (or rather head was pointed towards). "T-there?! WHAT?! WHY?"

"Unless you want to get a C-section, which involves scars that never leave on your stomach, then you might wanna get that. But then again, you're going to have to be carrying around a huge fat baby and…"

Stocking's eye twitched at the thought of an overweight baby. Sighing, the angel cranked up the car and drove off. "Damn it…I never thought of that…no more sweets…got it."

"You don't have to stay off sweets forever while you're pregnant. Just mix it up a little by eating different foods and maybe exercising every once in a while."

"I can try…for the baby." she sighed, remembering how hard it was to diet and exercise when she had gotten fattened up by that ghost lady. Although fit, when it came to running and doing anything physical besides fighting, Stocking found it hard, but not as hard as it was to stop eating her favorite type of food.

* * *

As the two kept driving, Panty was in her underwear watching tv. Having no sort of transportation and having no clue where they went, the blonde decided to just watch some TV before coming up with a plan. Suddenly she felt a vibrating sensation in her nether regions, causing her to moan.

"Ah…ah…ah!" she moaned and brought her underneath her shirt and inside of her panties.

"YO BITCH! ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!"

"H-huh?! Who the fuck said that?" she looked around confused.

"It was me! Down here!"

"What?" Panty pulled out it. "How the hell did it get in there?"

"I don't know and I sure as hell don't wanna know. Anyway, where the hell is Stocking? You haven't tried to shoot that baby yet, have you?"

"No, but I would have if Stocking hadn't have thrown Chuck at me and took off with Geek boy!"

"Thank the lord…wait, what?! YOU HEARTLESS BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO SOME KIND OF MESSED UP SHIT LIKE THAT?! I KNEW YOU WERE A BITCH, BUT DAMN! I DON'T EVEN THINK THOSE RED SKINNED GIRLS WOULD DO THAT SHIT! YOU'RE FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD! YOU OUTTA BE ASHAMED FOR WHAT YOU DID! IF I HAD THE PERMISSION TO, I'D TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR HEAVEN COINS THAT YOU BARELY EARNED AND…"

"Blah…blah…blah…whatever! Just tell me what you wanted in the first place!"

The afro haired man sighed. Why did he even bother yelling at the angel? It was a waste of time and effort all together. She wasn't going to listen to him unless it had something to with sex. "I guess I might as well tell you…you can't kill the thing because if you do, you're not allowed back into Heaven until you collect **DOUBLE** the heaven coins within a certain time _OR_ get sent to hell for some time with no way to fuck pr feel any pleasure. Not only that, but the baby would have been revived anyway **_AND_ **you would have been forced to take care of it as well as one of your own if you somehow managed to collect the coins."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY?" Panty yelled.

"Because you're an angel. Angels aren't supposed to kill their own kind, even if it is a half breed ghost like Stocking's unborn child, hooker. Anyway, don't be gettin' mad at me. It was your mother who said so, not me. Trust me, your punishment would have been far worse than what Judgement has in store for you."

"B-but that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair. Get used to it. I don't see what you're bitching about anyway. You don't have to do any of that shit unless you actually kill the child."

"Shit."

"Oh and by the way, even if you did kill it, you won't have gotten any kind of heaven coins for it." Garterbelt hung up the phone.

"Mother fucker!" she sighed. The angel wasn't entirely sure if Garterbelt was telling the truth about the heaven coins, but the rest of it couldn't be any bullshit. "So I can't kill it…but…heheh…he didn't say I couldn't get someone else to do it…"

* * *

"Holy shit! This is your house?!" Stocking stared in awe at Brief's mansion. "It's so…so…not like something that belongs to you…you have a rich uncle or something?"

"What? No. It's my house. A bit shocking, isn't it?"

"I'll say it is. I had no clue you were so rich…wait…why are you so uncool then?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Usually the rich guys are cool, stylish, rich, fancy, snobbish and…well…not you."

"That's only because I don't like being like that. That's not me." Brief said opening up the door for the angel. "Besides, I'm a nerd. That's who I am."

"Yeah yeah…where am I staying?"

"You can have the room next to mine. It's the very last room on the left on the second floor. Dad won't mind, so you don't have to worry about him. I explained everything to him on the way here."

Stocking however was no longer interested in what he had to say as she was too busy checking out her room. Like her room at the church, her side was full of goth furniture with the other half being covered with rubber duckie wallpaper and baby furniture and toys. "DAMN! THIS PLACE IS HUGE! Oh! And look at all the cute stuffed animals and the cute baby stuff!"

"Do you like it? I ordered them out for you to be quickly shipped here and some of this is my old stuff."

"Really? Uh…thanks Geek boy." Stocking turned to the baby's side of the room, looking at all the cute oversized stuffed animals and well done organization of the room. 'Shit…did he really pick this stuff out? He has some good taste.'

**MEANWHILE**

"…so you want us to get rid of your sister's child…is this some kind of foolish trap, angel?!" Scanty said slamming her fist on the dining room table. The Daemon sisters had been invited over to the church earlier by the older Anarchy sister. Scanty proposed that it was (like she just said) a trap, but Kneesocks convinced her that both of the sisters were far too dimwitted to even do such a thing or heck, even invite them over just to pull some stunt.

"No, it isn't. You two whores are the only ones I…and believe it or not…trust to get rid of my sister's unborn baby and not tell a soul."

"First off, why would we even consider helping you? If you don't remember, angel, we don't like each other." said the green haired demon sipping her tea.

"And besides, even if we wanted to help you, we can't and shall not as it's against our morals and beliefs…something you don't seem to have…" added Kneesocks. "It's a horrible thing that you hate your sister so badly that you would actually kill her baby. That's low, even for you."

"You don't understand! Look, here's the problem…" Panty then explained why she wanted (and needed) the baby gone, completely leaving out what Garterbelt said.

"If you simply want the child gone, just wait until it's born and give to someone who wants it."

"It ain't that simple, bitch." she sighed. "Stocking's fucking over protective of the damn thing already and if I tried taking it…well it would just be too damn hard and a bitch to get rid of. A ghost can't be that hard to hide and I'm pretty sure it would be too damn hard to give it to someone. As far as I know, the thing could be as ugly and funky as it's dad. Look, you don't have to do something over the top or anything. Just make her trip and fall down some stairs or knock her out with some sweet shit and pull that sucker out."

The Daemon sisters looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the angel. "We'll think about it and get back to you later."

"You'd better. Otherwise, good-bye sleep…"

* * *

"That angel has some nerve asking us to do something that awful. She's an angel for goodness sake and not only that, but it's her sister's child she wants to murder. I knew she was filthy, but not that filthy…" Kneesocks noticed the expression on her older sister's face. "Uh…sister?"

"You know…that girl just gave me a brilliant idea…" Scanty grinned showing her sharp teeth.

"What do you mean?"

"What if we took her sister's baby out of her, added our genius demon genetics, and then put it inside of one of us. Then, we could raise it to destroy the Anarchy sisters!"

"That's…not a bad idea…but how do you suppose we do that? You heard the blonde one. Her sister is overprotective of it."

"She likes sweets, right?" The blue haired demon nodded. "So…we do exactly what she said…we somehow give her some candy or something sweet with something to knock her out with mixed inside, take the baby out, add some genetics, and then…hahaha…MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"But what if that fails? After all, that is what that angel suggested."

"Then we…ugh…work with her and do whatever it takes!"

"I suppose…I just hope she doesn't mess anything up…"

* * *

That's all for now. Thanks for all your reviews and your suggestions will be thought about over the course of the story. I hate to make Panty seem like such a bitch but…oh wait…she was already one. Personally, I don't know what Brief sees in Panty. What makes her so special? Nothing really.

PS: The story about Brief and Panty was based on a P&amp;S/G manga strip. I can't remember the name, but it's basically a summary of it with some bits mixed in and some stuff taken out. If anybody wants to know, the name of it, I can look it up. Anyway, that's all for now.


	4. Panty's Plans and the baby's gender

"Damn it, where are those two red whores?!" mumbled Panty as she marched back and forth in front of the church. All the time she was waiting for them, she could have been getting laid! Finally the two demons showed up in front of the house in their black limo. "Fucking finally! What took you two so long?"

"Ugh! How dare you curse in front of us, you filthy little angel!?" Scanty frowned. "After all, we _are_ helping you!"

"The least you can do is show us some respect." added Kneesocks.

"Whatever, hooker. So, how are we doing this?"

"Step inside and we'll tell you."

"Fine." Panty slipped inside of the limo without thinking about whether it was a good idea or not. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, we're going to go with your plan, but there's some things we must know in order to go through with the plan." said Kneesocks opening up a notebook.

"Like what?"

"What's her favorite type of candy? What does she normally do during the day? What doesn't she like?"

"Well I don't know her favorite type of candy, but she does like anything sweet and I do mean anything sweet. Try getting her a popular type of sweet that's really fucking hard to get and you should get her like that. As for her schedule…I don't really know. I'm always too busy fucking to even care."

"We figured…can you at least tell us what she doesn't like?" said Scanty.

"Anything spicy."

"Got it!" Kneesocks said as she wrote down what the angel said. "Now all we need to do is get the sweets, the chemicals and just give it to her. You can do that part angel."

"Well here's the thing…now you two are gonna find this really fucking funny!" Panty laughed nervously. "You see…after I tried to shoot Stocking's stomach, she and Geek boy ran off to I don't fucking know, so…"

"**What?!** How come you never told us that?" Scanty looked annoyed.

"Yes, that would have been a good thing to have known beforehand. Now the plan cannot be done until we locate your sister." Kneesocks sighed closing the notebook.

"Well, all I know is that she's with geek boy, but I don't fucking know his number or where he lives."

"Then you're useless to us!"

"Stop the car, Fastener!"

Suddenly the limo was stopped and the blonde woman was thrown out head first. She jumped up and shook her fist at the demons. "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Since you have no clue where your sister is, you are no longer needed. We shall contact you as soon as we locate the other angel." Kneesocks informed her. "Don't call us and we'll call you."

With that, the limo pulled off. Panty cursed the two sisters for throwing her out and called Chuck to come bring her rented car to pick her up. In the meantime, she spotted some hot truck drivers over at a gas station. "I may as well make up for the time wasted waiting for those whores."

* * *

Stocking whimpered as she got out of bed, holding her belly. Over the past few months, she had gained some weight and was sporting an obvious belly bump. Since it was her first pregnancy, she was pretty large. She had to get used to the thought and feeling of being fat as she had never gained weight without the help of a ghost…well technically this was thanks to a ghost, but she didn't mind this time.

She was now 6 months pregnant with her son. Yes, Stocking was having a baby boy in a couple of months. She had found this out a couple of weeks ago.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**"Hurry up, Geek boy! I'm starving!" Stocking yelled as she lay in bed. She been told by Garterbelt to stay off her feet as well as not fight any ghosts. Panty would be taking care of the ghosts on her own for a while. You could say that she was on maternity leave. She knew her sister was most likely ticked off that her sister got to take a leave from work and chill with Brief. Although she was happy to get a break from work, she kind of wanted to get back to killing ghosts. After all, who in their right mind would count on Panty to hunt ghosts? By the time her pregnancy was over, her older sister would most have collected maybe a couple, but not many…probably about 4 or so. **

**"I-I'm here!" Brief came back with a tray of breakfast. "S-sorry about that. My grandfather was on the phone and…"**

**"Less talking and more feeding!" Stocking said irritated. Brief handed over the tray of food to her. **

**"So…uh…today's the day. A-are you excited?"**

**"Excited? For what?"**

**"For finding out what you're having!"**

**"Oh right." she rubbed her belly. "Getting big, isn't it? Man, I hope I'm not having triplets!"**

**After eating, Brief drove Stocking to the hospital since she was much too large to drive herself…plus she fell asleep more often as of late and the two couldn't afford to get into a wreck. Once inside, Stocking took to rubbing her belly and couldn't help but to be happy that Panty wasn't in the hospital with her when a handsome doctor came in. She would have fucked him in mere seconds. Hell, he probably wouldn't be able to step a toe into the room without her pouncing on him.**

**"Good morning, Miss Anarchy. How are you today?" he asked politely.**

**"Fine I guess." she said boredly. "Can I just see what I'm having now?"**

**"In a minute…first I'm going to ask you a few questions first. Has your baby started moving?"**

**"Yeah. It started last week." Stocking rubbed her belly. **

**"How often?"**

**"Three to five times a day." **

**"Good…good…" the doctor mumbled. "Now let me check your breathing. Your dress is a little thick. Could you do me a little favor and take your dress off?"**

**"Sure." Stocking took off her dress without hesitation. Brief, who was unnoticed by the doctor, looked a little suspicious. **

**'Hope this wasn't turning into some kind of porno situation. No, no…surely Stocking, the closest to being the "good angel" (when compared to her sister), wouldn't have sex with this doctor…would she?'**

**"Good…good…" he mumbled as he checked her breathing. "Now for the baby…hm…nice…"**

**Brief gave a loud cough to let the man know that he too was in the room. The doctor's eyes briefly flashed to the red head, turned back to Stocking, and then looked back at him again. "Oh…I had no clue your…"**

**Here he looked down at Stocking's hands, which were on her belly. He couldn't find a ring on her finger anywhere and the red headed dork wasn't as attractive as him. "…brother was in the room."**

**"He's not my brother." Stocking reassured him. "He's just a…friend I guess."**

**She wasn't really sure what to call Brief. He was sort of a sidekick for her sister or tag along that was sometimes helpful, depending on the situation of course. Brief meanwhile was growing uncomfortable underneath the man's gaze. **

**"Friend, eh? So where's the father?" it wasn't his business to know, but because he oh so obviously wanted to have sex with the young angel, he wanted to know if her boyfriend was coming or not.**

**"He's dead."**

**"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that." The doctor said not sounding very sorry at all.**

**"Can you just see what my baby is already?" the goth angel said annoyed at his tone.**

**"Just lay down there and I'll start up the machine."**

**A couple of minutes later, the machine revealed Stocking's small child. It was a baby boy. He even had tiny little wings on his back which fluttered every now and then.**

**"What the heck? Where did those…"**

**"A boy…wow…I hope he doesn't pick up any bad habits from his aunt. I can not be a grandmother."**

**"Oh, you have a sister?"**

**"Yes, but we're _not_ talking." She glared at the doctor, knowing exactly what he was thinking. If he couldn't bang her, he would at least be able to do Panty or both if he could convince them.**

**Before he could ask about her sister (some doctor he is), Stocking interrupted him and informed Brief that it was time to leave.**

**_End Flashback_**

"I'm feel like I'm about to burst." Stocking mumbled to herself as she put on an expensive black maternity dress that once belonged to Brief's mother. "Just a few more months and you'll be out little guy. I'm starving, so let's go eat, okay?"

"Who are you talking to?" asked one of the maids that had come into the room to change the sheets on Stocking's bed.

"Just myself and the baby…got a problem with that, whore?" The goth angel snapped. Truth be told, out of all of the house servants that Brief and his family had, this one was the most annoying. Her name was Ayumi, a sassy, overly dramatic b-i-t-c-h, and an obvious Brief fangirl. She was overly obsessed with the teenage, despite her being one of those girls who seemed like she wouldn't go for the nerdy type. She had large breasts (Although they fake as far as Stocking could tell), she was really pretty with long, blonde, silky hair, and had a very good looking body. She kind of reminded her of Barbie from High school.

Ayumi was around 19 and had a crush on Brief that the red head did in fact notice, but refused to date her. Why? For one thing, she (as said before) was overly obsessed with him. She had his pictures all over the wall, sometimes she hid his underwear in her room, and anything minor that Briefs had touched, bitten off of, or even chewed and spit out was present in her room too. Once Stocking moved in, the blonde became extremely hostile, thinking that Stocking was Brief's girlfriend and that she was having his child.

**_FLASH BACK_**

**"What the hell?" Stocking glared at her stockings which had large messy holes in them. "How the fuck did this happen?! THESE WERE BRAND FUCKING NEW!"**

**"Is something wrong, Stocking?" asked Brief coming into the room.**

**"YES!" She shoved the cut up stockings in his face. "Look!"**

**"Hm…I think I know who did this…" he sighed.**

**"Who?!"**

**"Ayumi…she's one of the maids here. She has…believe it or not…a _huge _crush on me. She probably thinks we're together and you're pregnant with my kid…Silly huh?"**

**"Really…well tell that bitch we're not together." Stocking growled. "Damn, now I'm gonna have to try sewing these back together…I probably won't be able to turn them into proper swords."**

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**"What the…" Stocking had come into her room to take a nap only to find the head of the stuffed animals in her room either decapitated or had their limbs ripped off. "My…my shit! AYUMI!"**

**"What?"**

**"MY STUFF, YOU IDIOT!" she pointed at the animals.**

**"You're too old for animals like that. I did you a favor."**

**"MOST OF THEM WERE FOR MY BABY, YOU BITCH!" Stocking growled.**

**"Well I did the bastard child a favor then."**

**"YOU WHORE!" Before it could get ugly, Brief's dad called her downstairs saving her from getting a foot up the ass.**

**End Flash Back**

Stocking went downstairs and began eating some breakfast when Garterbelt called. "Hello?"

"Stocking, we've got a problem."

"Okay, I'm listening." She said as she ate some scrambled eggs mixed with some vinegar.

"I heard that crazy bitch on the phone earlier." said the priest obviously talking about Panty.

Her first instinct was to say that she didn't care, but she stopped herself. If Garterbelt was calling to talk about the blonde angel, there must be trouble up ahead. "What did she say?"

"She's working with the enemy to kill your kid."

"WHAT?! SHE'S WORKING WITH THE DEMONS?!" Stocking spat out her strawberry milk. "IS SHE STUPID!?"

"Yes, yes she is." he sighed. "Now listen up. She's planning on drugging you with some inside of some sweets and then taking the baby out."

"THAT FUCKING WHORE!" Stocking was furious. "She's gonna pay!"

"Don't go doing something rash now, hooker." said the priest as if he had read the woman's mind. "Stay where you are. I don't think she has any idea where you are, but she will if she or the Daemon sisters see you. Brief shouldn't leave the house either without an escort."

Stocking sighed. "I really hate her…why can't she be happy for me just this once?!"

"She's always been selfish as long as I've known her." said the man sighing too. "I can't say she'll ever come around, but I will say that her reaction was expected. Anyway, I'm in her room right now and I've got the drugs she has for you."

"PUT THEM IN HER FUCKING FOOD!" yelled Stocking angrily.

"I was planning on it. Later." Garterbelt hung up the phone while the angel hung her's up too and sighed.

"Damn her…" she mumbled to herself before digging into her food once more.

"Who are you talking about?" Brief asked as he sat down at the table.

"Panty…she's trying to drug me and take out my baby!"

"W-what?! How awful!"

"You know what's almost as bad as that?"

"What?"

"She's working with the demon sisters!"

"What?! I can't believe that…you were right. Panty won't come around. This is getting really serious. What's Garterbelt going to do?"

"Drug her and probably tie her up until the baby's born. I don't know really. I have the worst sister ever."


	5. Caught

Hey everybody. Look I know you guys are mad because it's been a long time since I've updated this story (January 27!). I apologize. It's not the only story I haven't updated, so the more you guys push/review, the faster I'll upload. Thanks for reviewing and favoriting/following my story for all of you that do.

**Guest #1- Yes. I should really edited that. Sorry about that. It's supposed to be Ayumi. Why I put Christy, I don't even know why. It's most likely because of the fact that I was editing the story in two different places.**

* * *

Panty had just come home from a good night of fucking when her cell phone rang. She answered. "If you ain't got a dick, I'm hanging up."

"Show some respect, you ignorant trash!" said Scanty offended. "We are trying to help you."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, whore. Do you know where the fuck Stocking is?"

"Yes we do."

"And?"

"I'm not just going to give the location to you if that's what you're thinking."

"WHAT? Why the fuck not?"

"Because, you're just going to go racing over there and scaring her off." Scanty said as if it were obvious.

"Besides the candy isn't ready just yet." Kneesocks admitted.

"How long will that take?"

"A month."

"A MONTH?!"

"Do not yell at us, you little…"

"Listen, unless you want to look for help somewhere else, I recommend you wait patiently for whatever you give you."

Panty sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, she did need their help. She could trick Brief into helping her, but he had morals and shit. What about the people she had sex with? No that wouldn't work either. Those fools had no chance against Stocking and her skills with a sword. Plus Stocking was much harder to seduce and, although Panty hated to admit it, because of her actions, Stocking would refuse anything anyone offered her.

"Fine, but make it snappy, PLEASE."

"We're trying. Don't do anything if you see your sister and remember to keep what we gave you safe. Don't let it out of your site for a minute." Kneesocks warned.

"Right, right." She rolled her eyes. "I've got it."

"Are you sure you know where it is?"

"Yeah. It's in there right now."

"Go make sure."

"Fine." Panty pretended to check her dresser drawer. "There. I checked."

"Are you sure?"

"YES, GEEZ! Isn't my fucking word good enough?"

"No, it's not, but this operation all depends on you. If you mess this up, we'll happily let your sister have her child and you're going to be the one stuck with it."

"I don't see why you two bitches can't do it all," confessed the blonde. "I mean if you two think I'm just gonna fuck everything up, why not just take it all of this into your own fucking hands?"

"Because…" there was a long pause from Kneesocks.

"Because this is because we want to know this isn't a trap." Scanty answered after a bit.

"That's fair I guess." Panty shrugged, not catching the slightly suspicious pause.

"Yes it is. Now wait until we give you instructions."

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever us, you…"

She hung up the phone and began flipping through the tv channels. So they had the location, but couldn't tell her. She sighed. Every second those idiots spent not wanting her to know where Stocking was, the sooner that brat would arrive! She scowled. She looked at her car keys. Should she? Overcome with desire to catch Stocking, she grabbed them and headed off to the car. However she ended up bumping into Garterbelt.

"Damn, Garter! Wait where you're going!" Panty glared at the man.

"Don't run through the house then. I made breakfast." Garter then left without another word.

'I am starving. I haven't ate yet. Stocking can wait.' Panty got off the floor and went into the kitchen. Garterbelt had cooked up a good looking breakfast and the smell was driving her crazy. She ate all she could and left in a hurry. Sure he would bitch about her not cleaning up, but what didn't he bitch about? She hopped into her car and rushed off. However not even five minutes on the road, Panty felt tired.

"Maybe I should just…" here she yawned. "…just take a nap before I go. I didn't get any fucking sleep last night…"

She turned around, went back inside, and flopped herself into her bed. The next day, Panty woke up and tried to stretch, but found herself bound to the bed by duct tape. "What the…GARTER! GARTERBELT! HEY! ANSWER ME IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

"I'm right here. No need for yelling, dumb ass." Garterbelt was sitting on a stool with one leg over the other, a newspaper in his hand, and a cup of hot tea on Panty's nightstand.

"Garter, what the hell is going on here?"

"I heard you is what happened." Garter said calmly sipping his tea.

"What? What the hell are you talking about? What the fuck do you mean you heard me?"

"I know you're working with Scanty and Kneesocks and you were planning on drugging Stocking."

"How?"

"You're a loud bitch for one…plus I knew you would try some stupid shit so I bugged you."

"You bugged…YOU SNEAKY COCKSUCKER!"

"Funny. I should be saying the same damn thing to you because that's what you are. Literally." He smirked. "You didn't think I knew what you were up to, huh? I know you like the back of my hand, hooker."

"You asshole!" she struggled to get free. "You think this shit can hold me? WELL…WELL…damn! It fucking can…how long are you gonna keep me here?"

"For as long as your sister is pregnant."

"WHAT?! WHAT IF I HAVE TO TAKE A SHIT?!"

"Hmmm…" He rubbed his chin. "Well I guess you're just going to have to shit and piss yourself. You should be used to it. I heard you do some pretty freaky shit."

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" Panty growled. "You can't keep me here! I have rights!"

"Whatever, skank. I'll let you out soon enough." He waved at her. "Maybe while you're here, you can sit here and think about how big of a bitch you are."

He slammed the door and left the angel in the room along. "YOU DAMNED MOTHER FUCKER! LET ME OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE, I'M GONNA…I'M GONNA…oh who cares if I can't get out of here. Maybe that useless piece of shit Chuck can get me out of this."

As if Chuck had heard her (he really hadn't as he was too busy choking on a condom Panty had left lying around underneath the couch), he had come into the room looking around for something to snack on. "Chuck, chuck, chuck…"

"CHUCK! I mean Chuck!" she whispered looking around.

"Chuck?" he was in the middle of her drawers looking for something and looked up revealing that he was chewing on one of her favorite panties.

"First off, stop chewing on my thong or I'm gonna…" Before she could finish her sentence, Chuck had already swallowed it. "AAAAAH! YOU COCKSUCKING MORON! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU! COME HERE, YOU LITTLE PEST! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU A NEW ONE!"

"CHUCK!" Chuck panicked and ran off.

Panty tried to get up, but in her anger she had forgotten that she was tied down. She sighed. She should have waited until he had untied her and then she could have attacked and beat the crap out of him. Her and her big mouth! Now what? She sighed and looked around for an idea. Anything that could free her was out of reach, so the only thing to be done was to wiggle free. She tried her best to do so, but it proved unaffected as proven before. She couldn't give up. Not yet! She'd have to give it up to Garterbelt. It was a pretty smart to do tie her down until that bastard was born. If wiggling free didn't work, she'd just somehow bribe Chuck when he wondered back into the room. Bribing him wasn't that hard if you knew how to do it right.

* * *

That's all for now. I apologize for the long hiatus on **_this_** story. With luck, another chapter will be out. If not, it's because I have a pile of stories I'm yet to update/do. If you're one of the people I promised a story, I apologize. I either have other things going on, I'm rewriting/writing my stories/chapters in my stories, have different ideas popping up in my head and make a story based on it, or I'm just being absentminded. It happens to everyone.


	6. Free at Last!

Panty was tired of fighting back against the black tape that held her down. Damn Garterbelt! Damn Chuck! And most of all, damn Stocking! She just had to open her legs and get pregnant with a bastard ghost baby! Fucking Stocking! Ugh. Sleepy, she fell asleep for a while until she heard a noise in the darkness. Panty didn't know who or what it was, but she did know one thing. She wasn't prepared to defend herself. She heard it creeping towards her causing her to gulp. Then she could fell her restrains being tugged at. Before long, the tape was gone.

"Who are you?" asked the blonde angel. She didn't feel any hands or anything heavy on the bed.

"Chuck!" Chuck revealed himself with a flashlight shining in his face.

"C-chuck?" he had come back! She wondered what made him change his mind. Then she saw the reason why. He had an arm full of panties. "Oh no you don't! Give those back, you little bastard!"

"Chuck chuck." he pointed over to the door. She instantly got the message. He was going to snitch on her if she either took her panties back or beat him up.

"Fine!" she covered up her mouth. She looked towards where her door was. After she didn't hear anything, she got up out of bed. "You can have my panties if you don't tell, okay you little bastard?"

"Chuck, chuck!" he said happily. He handed over the flashlight and took off for his secret hiding place.

"Right, now to get my ass outta here." Panty packed up what she could in her backpack and made for her rental car. As she drove down the road, she realized she hadn't thought about where she was going once she had escaped. If stupid Stocking hadn't run off with Brief, she would have happily went to his house. Damn Stocking for taking away an easy hideout.

There was only one thing to do now. She had to call up one of her regular fucks in order to get a place to stay since she had forgotten her money back at home. Daniel was a bit hesitant to allow her in his house. Persistent, Panty appealed to his sexual side, telling the things she would do to him all night long. He nearly give in until she heard a female's voice in the background and he started pretending she was the pizza guy. Panty just hung up on him and tried another number. Much to her dismay, every number she tried the guy either didn't answer, had a girlfriend/wife, or refused to have her over. Useless bastards! Now she either she had to sleep in her car or sleep with some sleezy guy to get a free room. She picked the latter since she didn't feel like sleeping in the car.

The creepy looking guy at the motel flirted with her and although she would normally turn someone like him down, she allowed it and flirted with him. When he hinted at sex, the blonde woman agreed but only if he let her have a room to stay in. Without even hesitating in the slightest, he agreed, but only if Panty gave him a blowjob whenever he pleased. Her first thought was to say "Fuck no!" but caught herself. She needed to stay somewhere badly so she agreed to it. The man handed over a key and she dropped off her things. She called up the sisters to tell them had happened.

"Of course." said Scanty. "Good thing for you that we have a backup and we're not giving it to you UNTIL the candy is done."

She couldn't argue with that. Then Kneesocks spoke. "Since you're on the run now, you're on your own. We can't help you."

"Why the fuck not!?" asked Panty. She should have known those bitches wouldn't help. Sure they have morals to a point, but at the same time they were enemies after all.

"You were supposed to keep a low profile and you messed it up." said Scanty.

"Nobody told me that!"

"You really are stupid." the older sister sighed.

"Whatever, bitch! So you two aren't going to help me out, not even a little bit?"

"Of course not! Even you couldn't be stupid enough to get caught again." As much as Scanty wanted to tell her they were going solo, the two sisters agreed not to leave her out. Panty could get mad enough to either tell Stocking about them or get in their way. Keeping her included meant keeping an eye on her and making sure she didn't completely get in the way. Having her under their thumb meant their plans were more likely to succeed.

"Fucking bitches. Fine." she shook her head. Scanty and Kneesocks then made suggestions for her change up both her hairstyle and clothes and to stop any habits that may give her away. When she asked if that included sex, Panty nearly had a heart attack when they said yes. She begrudgingly agreed to it though it was going to be hard. She loved having sex just about anywhere. No more truck stop, gym, or club visits or any other place Panty liked to go to hook up with guys. This plan better work! She was going to fuck some people up if their plan didn't work! Both of the sisters were at the top of her list.


End file.
